99 Problems
99 Problems is the 7th episode of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis NATALIE MORALES, AMBER STEVENS AND MUSICAL GUEST NE-YO GUEST STAR — When Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) opens at the Hollywood Bowl for a headlining artist, Dixon (Tristan Wilds) decides to buy her a celebration gift. Suspecting he might propose, Silver (Jessica Stroup) convinces Ade to come clean about her affair with Taylor (Wes Brown). Annie (Shenae Grimes) confronts Riley (guest star Riley Smith) about standing her up for wrongly suspecting that Annie is uncomfortable with his disability. Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) encourages Max (Josh Zuckerman) to hire an executive to replace Alec (guest-star Trai Byers), but she’s uncomfortable when the perfect candidate-on-paper turns out to be a gorgeous girl, Bryce Albright (guest-star Amber Stevens). Liam (Matt Lanter) receives a threatening letter that suggests the anonymous source knows the truth about Vanessa’s (guest-star Arielle Kebbel) disappearance, and he’s relived when off-duty L.A.P.D. officer, Ashley Howard (guest-star Natalie Morales), becomes his bodyguard. Plot The episode begins and Silver finds out much to her frustration that, she still isn’t pregnant. Adrianna informs Dixon and Annie that she has gotten an opportunity to open at the Hollywood Bowl. They are both excited for her. Later, Dixon asks Annie for a loan of $200,000 as he wants to start a record label. Annie is initially reluctant as it’s a lot of money, but in the end gives in and agrees to be an “investor”. Max is too busy with work and Naomi voices her discontent at being ignored as a result. Naomi tells Max “you have to hire Alec’s replacement” as he can’t keep working “like this”. Naomi then randomly goes through a few resumes and comes across an apt candidate, named Bryce Woodbridge. Max too seems impressed with Bryce’s resume. Naomi suggests Max have an interview with Bryce later in the day and then hire him. Silver asks Liam to go along with her to a fertility clinic. She wants to find out why she isn’t able to get pregnant. She wants him to come along, as she doesn’t have the courage to face another medical crisis alone. At Max’s office Naomi is surprised to find that, Bryce is actually an attractive looking woman. Max on his part is very impressed with Bryce and decides to hire her. Naomi isn’t too happy with Bryce being a woman. Liam gets an anonymous letter that reads: “Where’s Vanessa? I know what you did. You can run, but you can’t hide”. Naomi doesn’t want Max to pick Bryce. Max figures out that she doesn’t want him to pick Bryce “because she is a girl”. Naomi admits Max is right. Naomi then suggests she and Max work together instead of him hiring someone. After resisting a bit, Max eventually agrees. He then asks Naomi to handle a few German bankers who are his clients and are coming into town the next day. Dixon is told he might have to undergo an operation for his spine, if the meds don’t work. Dixon is worried because; if the surgery doesn’t work he might end up in a wheelchair permanently. Liam punches a paparazzo, hounding him about the sex tape and in the process breaks his camera. Dixon decides to propose Adrianna for marriage, but Annie doesn’t feel it’s a good. “I think this is exactly the right time I need to start thinking about my future and what I really want” Dixon argues. “But what about what Ade wants?” Annie counters. Annie feels Dixon shouldn’t be asking Adrianna to marry her till he knows for sure if he will recover completely. “You care about somebody, you learn to deal with it” Dixon says. He then asks Annie to keep this to herself. The doctor tells Silver, she would be put through an IVF procedure, in order to stimulate pregnancy. Liam is later arrested by the cops for assaulting the paparazzo. Adrianna sees a text on Dixon’s phone from the jeweler, who he is buying the engagement ring from. “I didn’t see this coming” a visibly shocked Adrianna tells Silver. Adrianna tells Silver about Taylor and all that they did. “It’s over I made a mistake. I love Dixon” Adrianna then tells Silver. Silver concludes that, it wouldn’t really be too great if Dixon finds out about Taylor and Adrianna after the engagement. She feels Adrianna has to come clean with him. Adrianna agrees. A female cop named Ashley is appointed by his studio to protect Liam. Liam isn’t too happy about it, but plays along. Riley is beginning to feel that Annie is making too much of a big deal, out of him being in a wheelchair. Annie on her part does her best to convince him that she is not, but to no avail. Dixon is informed that he wouldn’t need the surgery as the meds are working. The whole gang later arrives at the Hollywood Bowl to see Adrianna’s performance. Annie is waiting at the entrance of the Bowl for Riley, who hasn’t shown up yet and isn’t receiving her calls either. Adrianna on the other hand begins her performance. Liam arrives at the Bowl with his bodyguard. Annie receives a text from Riley telling her he won’t be able to make it. Annie isn’t too happy about it. She asks Liam to inform Adrianna that she won’t be able to make. She then leaves to deal with the issue. Adrianna finishes her performance amidst loud cheers from the audience. She then goes backstage where Dixon is waiting for her. Dixon says he has to ask her something. “Dixon before you do this, I have to tell you something” Adrianna says. She is then about to tell him the truth, when Naomi and the rest of the gang make their entry. Naomi is excited that Dixon is going to propose, but Dixon makes it clear to everyone that he isn’t. He instead hands Adrianna a box of diamond earrings and tells her that she is the most important thing to him, and not his music. “I am starting a recording label, and I want you to be the first artist that I sign” Dixon says. “I want to be with you in life and in business” he adds. Liam sees Silver in some discomfort and realizes that its one of the side effects of the IVF treatment. He decides to rush her to the doctor. Naomi realizes that, Max isn’t too happy since the time Alec has left. She decides to do something about it. Annie finds Riley frolicking in a pool with a bunch of women. She is livid on seeing this. “Why are you doing this?” she asks him in anger. Riley is basically angry as he feels Annie thinks less of him, because he is in a wheelchair. Annie protests that she has never said such a thing, but Riley argues she has made him feel so by her actions. Riley basically wants Annie to treat him like a normal guy. The two in the end come to an understanding and patch things up. Riley then playfully pulls Annie into the pool and the two begin making out. At the hospital, Silver informs Liam that she is now fine thanks to him bringing her to the hospital in time. Turns out, her eggs will have to be harvested and she now only has one shot at having a baby. Naomi meets up with Bryce and tells her, she has to take up the job at Max’s company. Naomi basically realizes that Bryce is very much like Alec and only she can fill Alec’s void in Max’s life. “You are the perfect candidate. Max needs you” Naomi tells Bryce. “I’ll come work for Max” Bryce in the end says. Max is pleasantly surprised on finding out what Naomi has done and reiterates how much he loves her. In the morning in bed, Dixon asks Adrianna “what would you have said if I had asked you to marry me?”Adrianna skirts the subject by saying she really doesn’t know. Liam is still bothered by the anonymous letter. Ashley in the meantime is shown getting a tattoo of Liam’s face on her back. Starring *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Miller *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi (Credit Only) *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Matt Lanter as Liam Court Special Guest Star :Ne-Yo as Himself Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Riley Smith as Riley Wallace Guest starring :Amber Stevens as Bryce Woodbridge :Natalie Morales as Ashley Howard :Lauren Lee Denham as Clara :Natasha Hall as Cassandra Trivia Opening Tagline: Annie Quotes :''Dixon – Annie and Riley Okay, I'm not cool with you and you being a we'' :''Liam – After a week dodging questions about how my ass looks on youtube, a day at the fertility clinic sounds fun'' :''Silver – Well don't worry the world is full of teen moms and Kardashians who are just waiting to steal your thunder. It'll blow over soon'' :''Liam – She's not a bodyguard, she's from the studio to keep away the paparazzi'' :''Annie – From your body...by guarding it'' Music *Forget Me Knots by Heathers *Summer's Over by Jon Robert *This Day by Nushu *This Cruel Town by Matt Keating *Falling Away by Big Scary *Life by Sherlock Tones *Snake Charmer by Jessica Lowndes *Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) by Ne-Yo *Listen Don't Speak by Heathers *Let's Go by Ne-Yo *I Could Be by Kyla La Grange Photos 507dade.jpeg 507adrianna.jpeg 507maomi.jpeg Video Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5